Not Too Young
by Ginny's Biggest Fan
Summary: Post-HBP. They don't see the depth of her feelings nor do they understand her attachment. After all, who truly falls in love when they're only a teenager? Well, Ginny does.


**A/N:**Okay, I started this a couple months ago and I finally finished it. This story is pretty much Ginny ranting about well...you'll see. By the way, this story is completely based on me and my feelings for (insert a certain someone's name here).

**Disclaimer:** If you think that I'm J.K. Rowling you need to see my shrink... (Yeah, I need to have those visits every now and then.)

**Dedication:** This is for _my_ Harry. He'll probably never read this, but he was my inspiration the whole way through!

* * *

So many times I have been told, "You're much too young to be in love," or my all time favorite, "You don't understand what love is, dear." Pfft! Yeah, and Percy is the reincarnation of Helga Hufflepuff. Obviously, when Mum told me that last one she hadn't completely looked into those gorgeous green eyes.

Even now, with sixteen years under my belt, all of my confidants whom I discussed my love life with (Mum, Hermione, and when I don't mind a difficult and long conversation, Luna) treat me like I have no idea what love is like.

Not so much Luna though, she just goes on about the Nargles putting false thoughts into my mind, causing me to think I'm in love with a rogue Hippogriff. Yes, that's right, I remember now, I stopped speaking to Luna about these things.

Anyway, Hermione isn't that much older than me and every other day, excuse me, every other _hour_, she complains about how oblivious my brother is and why he can't see that _she_ is so deeply in _love_ with _him_. And my mother, well many times she can't see me past age seven.

Can't they see that I am mature beyond my years? After the incident with Tom, _surely_ I get the right to be a _bit_ grown up. And in that category, doesn't being in love qualify?

Enough about them, let's move on to my love interest: Harry James Potter. I'll admit I only had a stupid fantasy crush when I first met him (and boy, did I ever), but when I got to meet _Harry_, I knew _no one_ could ever mean as much to me as he does. I fell in love, _hard_, and I don't think I ever want to get back up.

So Mum, Hermione, and everyone else who says I'm too young to be in love, here is what I think love is.

What is love? Love is when you would give _anything_ to see them smile, for them to truly be happy. Then it's the greatest feeling on Earth because you were the one to do it.

What is love? Love is when you would be content if you only spoke to them once a day so long as you heard their voice.

What is love? Love is thinking about them every second. In the back of your mind, worrying if they're okay, where they are? They're always on your mind, and you wouldn't have it any other way.

What is love? Love is when you would rise to their defense at any given moment. Never would you let someone insult them. If it's not playful, it's not okay.

What is love? Love is being there when they need you. When they need a shoulder to cry on or just to talk, you're there.

What is love? Love is being unable to contain that huge, goofy grin you get when they are around. Before you can even realize it, you have an incredibly stupid smile on your face.

What is love? Love is when, if for whatever reason you aren't they one they want and need, you'll give them up. You would sacrifice your joy and risk complete heartbreak, just for them to be happy.

That is how I know that I love Harry. All I want is for him happy. If I can only accomplish one thing in this life, that's what I want it to be. His life obviously hasn't been the greatest, so if I can put a crooked grin on his face, I'll know I did something worthwhile.

I know, actually I'm quite positive that I wasn't in love with Michael or Dean. What I had with them wasn't love. I'm not sure if I wanted to fall in love with them or if I just needed a distraction. Sure when I was with them there was that light fluttering feeling in my stomach, but even that, after a while, wore away. And let's face it, they both were down right annoying at times. On the other hand, when I'm with _Harry_ the feeling is so strong that I can barely breathe. It's amazing I can form a complete sentence. When I was younger it was like someone put a _silencio_ on me that only allowed squeaks.

I also know that this love is not like how I love my family. No, this love is deeper and all the more wonderful. I'm not _required_ to love Harry because we share blood; I love him for the exact opposite reason. (I mean can you imagine how weird that would be, falling in love with your brother?? Ugh!) When thinking about him, it's like I'm on a cloud.

Now sitting here at home, all by my lonesome (with Mum), while Harry and those other two idiots (I mean idiots in an affectionate way) are who knows where being courageous, I know that I love him. I love him enough to not question his decision. I love him enough to let him fulfill his destiny, whatever it may be. I love him enough to do whatever he needs me to. Finally, I love him so much that no one could ever take away my love for him. Not Mum, not Hermione, not Luna, not Harry or even Merlin himself.

I, Ginevra Molly Weasley, am by far not too young to say that I am now, and forever more, in love with Harry James Potter, Boy-Who-Lived.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **

Well, was it crap? Tell me what you think! Though, if you hated it, don't yell at me too much. And remember, it's not supposed to be like a story, it's Ginny's _rambling_.

Horray for my first story that doesn't start with 'The!'

Please _**REVIEW!!**_


End file.
